Coffee preparation, that is, the process of producing a beverage using the coffee bean, typically requires four basic steps be performed: (i) the raw coffee beans are roasted; (ii) the roasted coffee beans are ground; (iii) the ground coffee beans are brewed, i.e., mixed with hot water for a period of time; and (iv) the liquid coffee beverage is separated from the unwanted grounds. Additional steps may include, for example, adding milk, sweetener, flavorings, and/or other additives to the brewed liquid. Typically in much of the world, the roasted coffee beans are purchased by the user, who then performs the remaining steps. Various coffee brewing systems are known in the art, ranging from personal brewers such as drip coffee makers and French presses, to large commercial systems used for producing a dizzying array of flavored espresso-based beverages.
Ground coffee may be brewed in a number of different ways that may be categorized into four basic methods (as discussed in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coffee_preparation). The four methods are (1) boiling, for example placing ground coffee into a cup and pouring hot water over the grounds, allowing the grounds to settle; (2) steeping, for example, placing ground coffee into a French press and waiting a few minutes before depressing the filtered plunger and pouring the brewed liquid into a cup; (3) filtration, for example drip brewing wherein the ground coffee is placed in a filter holder and hot water drips onto the coffee grounds into a carafe or the like; and (4) pressure methods, for making espresso wherein hot water typically between 91° C. and 96° C. is forced under a pressure of between eight and nine atmospheres through a lightly packed matrix or “puck” of finely ground coffee.
The different brewing methods have various disadvantages. For example, boiling and steeping methods require some time, typically 4-7 minutes, to produce an optimally flavored beverage. Filtration methods may be quicker, but do not produce the full bodied coffee that many consumers prefer, and/or may require more coffee grounds to produce an acceptable flavor. Espresso may be relatively quick, but requires relatively high pressures (8-9 atmospheres). Moreover, the high pressures are typically produced by steam, and the relatively high temperatures and pressures produce a very strong and distinctive flavor that some consumers may not prefer.
Similar considerations apply to other brewable beverages, such as teas and the like, which may be similarly brewed.
There is a need, therefore, for a system and method for brewing coffee and other beverages that retains the benefits associated with brewing coffee grounds that are suspended in the heated water, with the rapid brewing associated with pressure brewing methods.